The Secret Room
by snapes goddess
Summary: Voldemort has come to HOgwart and to capture Harry, Snape brings harry into hiding in a secret room, aslo they find the real sotry on how harry survived Voldemort!


Disclaimer everything belongs to J. K. Rowling she is the best one of all!  
  
Author: Snape's Goddess  
  
Title: The Secret Room  
  
It was a very fine day and everything was going smoothly around Hogwarts. Classes were continuing as usual, everything seemed to be in place it was this very fact that made all the teachers shudder. At Hogwarts something was always lurking around the corner or a student was setting off a dungbomb. Today it seemed that nothing was put of order. It was deep in the dungeons, where Severus Snape was grading papers that had spoiled the day.  
  
When Harry and his gang of friends were eating lunch, Snape that usually didn't attend, came running into the Great Hall and was even whiter than usual was shouting something about Voldemort coming to Hogwarts.  
  
Snape finally managed, "Everyone to his or her house immediately!" it was the most panicky tone that anyone had ever heard coming from Snape.  
  
Everyone was freaking out and running around, finally Dumbledore Spoke, "Quiet! Now all teachers will please come to my office and prefects will please guide everyone back to the houses."  
  
In Dumbledore's office the teachers were talking franticly amongst themselves. "Severus will you please tell what is going on around here?"  
  
"He is coming Headmaster, he will be here in no more than 48 hours! We must evacuate quickly or he will try to kill us all just to get to Harry!" Severus spoke in a tone that could chill your bones. "He summoned me last night, I knew I had to go to keep him believing that I was one of them. He told me that he would be here shortly and that he will kill all who get in his way. He only wants the boy, but he has other plans that don't involve Harry dying but he is going to..."  
  
Severus was interrupted when Dumbledore's door opened and to the surprise of everyone in the room it was Harry Potter Shaking violently. Sirius Black and Reamus Lupin were levitating him, as they entered the office they slowly put him gently on the ground even though he continued to shake.  
  
Sirius began to talk to he hushed crowed, "We know about what coming to this school and we came right away. We went to take Harry away but found him in the hall shaking like this and being drawn to something. His friends were frozen, we took him hear striate first thing and hear we are."  
  
Harry was still on the floor, Madame Promphry went to him and put a vile of something into him mouth. He stopped shaking, but something that no one had noticed was his forehead was burning red and his scare was a hot green, glowing on his face. The scare started to split and it seemed that something was projecting on to the ceiling. It was Voldemort killing James Potter then walking up the stairs into a bedroom, inside was a baby Harry and his mother Lily. She was pleading with him to take her instead of Harry. Something happened that no one had ever seen before, it was a tall man with black hair like Harry's he had glasses and brilliant green eyes. The man stepped in front of lily and was telling Voldemort something about leaving and then pulled out his wand, there was yelling and then the man and Voldemort both conducted a spell which sent Voldemort flying across the room the Man was fine. He turned to Lily who was speechless and spoke.  
  
"Mother, I am your son Harry. I have come form the future and am here to help you, but we must leave now!" the older Harry's voice was eager and gentle and the same time.  
  
"But what about my son, you, we can't just leave him here." Lily spoke in a hyperventilated tone.  
  
"We have no other choice I can't take the chance that both of us being together, you will see him in time." There was sobs coming form Lily and then they disappeared. Leaving baby Harry all alone in the ruined house he had no until you saw Hagrid scoop up the baby and leave.  
  
McGongall was crying in her chair, in fact everyone had at least a glint of tears on their face. When suddenly Harry sat strait up, he was screaming and crying with fright. McGongall lost it and ran over to Harry's side and was trying to comfort him, Snape sat speechless, as did the other teachers.  
  
"We must get him to a safer place, follow me!" they walked through the school everywhere and finally stopped at picture of an old wizard. "Marco Polo" the painting opened up and inside was a long tunnel, they walked up some steps and into a room. It looked just like any other teachers room, but this one was special. It had bight fabric everywhere, it was magnificent!  
  
"What is this place?" Dumbledore asked, " I have never seen it before."  
  
"This is an unknown place, it has no name and if someone happens to find out about it and come to it they would simply enter the room and see only themselves, and with whoever they entered the room with. If I left the room and came in say with a student I would see all of you and that student, but the student would only see myself and him alone." Severus was almost acting normal and helping someone other than himself. "Even the powers of Voldemort can not break the charm on this place!"  
  
They heard the door open and saw Draco and his goons enter the room, they did not see the crowed in the room but continued to talk.  
  
"My father says there is nothing to worry about, Voldemort will not harm any of the death eaters children. He said to come hear and wait for him we are the only ones who know about this room and our fathers." The group laughed and sat on one of the chairs.  
  
After hours of waiting Lucius Mafloy entered the room the teachers stopped talking to hear what was going to be said. "My son, you have been very obedient and now I ask you to do a favor for me. You have to try and find Harry Potter, we will need him for tonight." A wicked smile crossed Draco's face, he nodded and Lucius continued, "The Death Eaters are here and are also looking for the boy they have instructions not to harm you and your friends, go now and look for him! HURRY!"  
  
"We will be safe her, but every teacher must go and collect their students except for Severus and McGongall, you Severus will go join the death eaters and report back here every so often to keep us posted. McGongall you will stay here with Harry, Sirius and Lupin. I will go and figure something out. Oh! Teachers, please tell your students to find a group and enter this room in those groups so it is not to crowded I determine that this room has an expansion charm on it so please go and do as I say!"  
  
The teachers left the room and only the four of them were left. McGongall tried to stay calm and start a conversation but no one wanted to talk. Harry would still go into his spasms every 10 minuets so they decided to give him a dreamless sleep potion so he could rest.  
  
A/N Please tell me if you would like to have another chapter and any helpful hints! Thanks 


End file.
